Boy Meets Family
by corpangalover
Summary: Riley's 4 and she's starting school. Jack and Rachel have a daughter called Evie who is 3 and a half and another baby who is due in 1 week. When Cory and Topanga see Jack and Rachel's new baby, will it make them want another one? (story 2 in series)
1. First day of school!

2nd September- In Cory and Topanga's room- Topanga's POV

Cory has graduated from college and he's now working at John Quincy Adam high school. I've graduated and I'm working as a Brown Elliot lawyer. Eric's still working in an orphanage and so is Molly and they are engaged. Jack and Rachel are married and have a daughter called Evie who is 3 and a half and they have another baby coming in a week but they don't know the gender. Shawn and Angela are still dating. Shawn's a journalist and he's writing for New York Times and Angela's a New York Times editor.

We were getting ready for work and I was thinking about the last 4 years and how its Riley's first day of school.

"I can't believe our baby girl's first day of school is today!" I said

"Me neither, it feels just yesterday we were bringing her home from the hospital!" Cory said.

"Yeah…..I'll get her ready and make breakfast." I said

"I'll make breakfast." Cory said.

"Thanks!" I said and went over and kissed Cory. Then I went into Riley's room and saw that she was sitting on her bed bouncing up and down.

"Mummy!" She shouted running over to me and hugging me.

"Hey baby girl, are you excited for school?" I asked her

"Yes!" She said

"Good, let's get you changed and then we can go and have breakfast." I said

"Ok!" She said.

"What do you want to wear?!" I asked her

"Umm…this!" She said pointing to a flowery skirt with navy leggings and a pink top that said 'I love my mummy and daddy'.

"Ok." I got her changed into the outfit she picked and then put her socks and shoes on and her favourite fluffy jumper.

"Let's go to the kitchen." I said as she ran to the kitchen with me walking behind her.

"Daddy!" Riley shouted and ran up to him.

"Riley!" Cory picked her up. "Are you excited about going to school?" He asked her

"Yeah!" She replied.

"Good, what do you want on your waffles?" Cory asked us.

"Syrup and Strawberries!" Riley answered.

"Ok!" He got out the syrup and strawberries and put them on the table and then put the waffles on our plates and put them in our places.

"Thanks!" I said

"No problem!" He said before kissing me.

"What time are you coming home today?" He asked me

"Uh, probably 4:30 or 5pm." I said.

"Ok, Riley let's go to school!" He said.

"Ok! Bye mummy!" She went over to me and I picked her up and hugged her.

"Have a good day at school baby!" I said

"Bye Honey." Cory said and came over to kiss me.

"Bye, see you later!" I said and with that they went out the door.

Cory's POV

We went to our mini and got inside and I drove to Riley's school and came in with her. We went to her classroom and we hung her bag up.

"Hi I'm Miss East; I'll be Riley's teacher!" She said

"Awesome, I'm Riley's dad." I said

"Ok." She said

"Riley, I'll pick you up at 3:00pm ok?" I said as I kneeled down to her height.

"Ok, bye daddy!" She said.

"Bye baby, I love you!" I said as I kissed her kissed her forehead and she put her arms around my neck. After we said our goodbyes I left and drove to the school I teach at, where I will be teaching Riley one day! I walked into my classroom and put down my briefcase and got out my lesson plans and began teaching.

3:00pm

I drove to Riley's school and found her playing with a few girls. When she saw me she ran towards me and I picked her up.

"Daddy!" She shouted

"Riley!" I said. "Did you have fun?!" I asked her

"Yeah, that's my friend Sarah." She said

"Ok, we have to go now, how about you say bye whilst I get your coat and bag?" I asked

"Ok!" She went over to Sarah and said bye and then came back over to me and we drove home. When we got home I had to grade some papers so Riley watched some T.V and had a drink and a biscuit. After I had done that I sat in the sofa with Riley.

"So what did you do today?" I asked Riley

"We did colouring and puzzles and painting and hide and seek and games and story time!" Riley said

"Sounds like you had a fun time then?!" I said

"Yeah!" Riley said.

"When's mummy coming home?" She asked

"Uhh…in about 15 minutes!" I answered. We watched t.v until Topanga came home.

"I'm home!" Topanga said. I got up to greet her with a hug and a kiss and then Riley ran up to her and hugged her.

"Did you have a good day Riley?" She asked.

"Yeah!" She answered

"What did you do?" Topanga asked

"We did colouring and puzzles and painting and hide and seek and games and story time!" She answered.

"That sounds fun! Did you make any friends?!" Topanga asked

"Yeah, Sarah!" Riley said.

"Cool, what shall we have for dinner?" Topanga asked.

"Pasta!" Riley said. That's her favourite food at the moment.

"Ok, I'll make that." Topanga answered. She made pasta with a tomato mince sauce and grated some cheese.

"Dinner's ready!" Topanga said as she put the food on the table and served it out.

"This looks good!" I said.

"Thanks!" Topanga said.

"Do you like it Riley?!" I asked

"Yes!" Riley said.

"Good!" Topanga said. As we were half way through our meal, their doorbell rang and it was Shawn and Angela, we asked them to stay for dinner as they had just got back from visiting Rachel, Jack and Evie.

"Do you guys want any pasta?" I asked

"If there's enough?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, there's plenty." Topanga said and gave them a plate each.

"Thanks!" They said

"So how's Rachel?" Topanga asked

"She's doing ok; she really wants the baby out though." Angela said

"Yeah, that's how I felt." Topanga said

"How have you guys been?" Shawn asked us.

"We're great! Riley had her first day at school today!" I said.

"That's cool, what did you do at school Riley?!" Shawn asked her.

"We did colouring and puzzles and painting and hide and seek and games and story time!" She said

"That sounds fun!" Angela said

"Yeah and I made a new friend called Sarah!" Riley said

"That's cool!" Shawn said. After a while Shawn and Angela went home.

"Riley, its bedtime." I said.

"Can you and mummy tuck me in?!" Riley asked

"Ok, go to your room and I'll get mummy." I said

"Ok!" She went to her room and I found Topanga in our room sitting on the bed looking at photos of Riley when she was a baby.

"Hey." I said

"Hey." She said

"Riley wants us both to tuck her in." I said as I sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her.

"Ok, let's go." She said.

"Ok." I said as we got up and I kissed her cheek and we went to Riley's room. We helped her change into her pyjamas and helped brush her teeth and then tucked her in bed.

"Can you read me a story?" She asked us.

"Ok, what story?" Topanga asked her

"One about you" She said looking at us.

"Ok, how about the time daddy asked me to be his girlfriend?" Topanga asked

"Ok!" Riley said

"Well, we were in 8th grade and I couldn't get enough courage to ask mummy out because I had such a big crush on her and I was too scared to ask her even though we were best friends. So Uncle Shawn asked her out instead and I thought he was crazy and I wouldn't talk to him for a while. So I asked mummy's old best friend even though she was really annoying. So when we went to the movies and I sat next to mummy and her best friend and she sat next to Uncle Shawn. Then he wrapped his arm around mummy's shoulders to make me jealous so I did the same to mummy's best friend and I tried to kiss her to make Uncle Shawn and mummy jealous but that turned out bad. The movie ended and everyone went out but mummy stayed behind and asked me what my problem was. So I told her that out was her and she went out with Shawn and that I wanted her to be my girlfriend so we kissed and it turned out Shawn and mummy's best friend set the whole thing up." I smiled at my beautiful wife and kissed her deeply when we broke apart I looked down and saw that our amazing daughter was fast asleep. We kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight princess." We said and went to our bedroom, got changed and went to sleep wrapped up in each others arms.

 **Authors Note**

 **This is the first chapter of my new story, I hope you like it! I'll try and update tomorrow but I won't be ale to update on Wednesday as I'm going to Lego land! Please follow, favourite and review!**


	2. New baby!

10th September- 3:00am

Cory and Topanga were fast asleep with Topanga's head on Cory's chest when the phone went off. It didn't wake Topanga but it did wake up Cory. He gently moved Topanga, got up and answered the phone.

On the phone (Shawn- **Bold** Cory- Normal)

"Hello?"

" **Hi Cory, its Shawn."**

"Oh hey Shawn."

" **Sorry I'm ringing you so early but Rachel's in labour."**

"Ok, I'll wake up Topanga and Riley and then we'll come to the hospital."

" **Ok, see you soon, bye!"**

"Bye!" I ended the phone call and put it on the side and then got back in bed and tried to wake Topanga up.

"Topanga, sweetheart?" I said but she wouldn't wake up. I shook her gently, stroked her cheek and kissed her lips.

"Honey, Rachel's in labour." She mumbled something before opening her gorgeous green eyes.

"What did you say?" She asked me

"Rachel's in labour so we need to get to the hospital!" I said

"Ok, can you get Riley dressed or wake her up?" She asked

"Of course." I kissed her and then got dressed. After that I went into Riley's room and tried to wake her up.

"Sweetie, you need to wake up Auntie Rachel's having her baby." I said. I gently shook her but that didn't work so I decided to get some of her clothes and carry her as she wasn't waking up. I went into the kitchen and saw Topanga was ready and she grabbed some water and snack bars for us to eat on the way.

"Let's go." I said

"Riley didn't wake up?" Topanga asked me.

"Nope, I brought some of her clothes to change into when she wakes up." I said

"Ok." She said. We got into our blue mini and I drove to the hospital. When we got there I got Riley out of the car and carried her. Topanga brought in her clothes and we went in and saw Shawn, Angela, Eric, Molly, Rachel's parents, her sister Samantha, Jack's parents and Evie.

"Hey guys." Shawn said

"Hey, how's Rachel?" Topanga asked

"She's on 4cm." Shawn said

"How long has she been here?" I asked

"2 hours." Angela answered

"That's pretty good." Topanga said

"Yeah, how far along were you when you were there for 2 hours?" Angela asked

"Uh..about 4.5cm, but then I had to wait a while to get the epidural." Topanga answered

"I hope that doesn't happen to Rachel!" Samantha said

"Yeah, me too!" Topanga said. After 5 hours Riley started to wake up.

"Daddy, where are we?" Asked a sleepy Riley.

"We're at the hospital." I answered

"Why?" Riley asked

"Auntie Rachel's having her baby." Topanga said

"Can I have a brother or sister?!" Riley asked us

"Uhh…maybe." I answered. I don't know if Topanga wants another baby now but I kinda do. Rachel and Jack are having another baby and it sort of makes me want another and Riley just asked us. I'll speak to her later.

"I'm hungry!" Riley said.

"Ok, let's go buy something." I said

"Babe do you want anything?" I asked Topanga

"Can you buy me a coffee and a muffin?" She asked me

"Sure." I said. I picked up Riley and we went to star bucks which is on the ground floor.

"Do you want a muffin?" I asked Riley.

"Yeah!" She said

"Ok, which one?" I asked

"Blueberry!" She said

"Ok, we'll get you that." I went up to the counter.

"Hello, what can I get you?" The waiter asked

"I'll have a blueberry muffin, a chocolate muffin, a fruit bar, two coffees and a blackcurrant fruit shoot please." I asked

"Ok, that'll be £7:50." The waitress said

"Here." I gave her the money and then she gave us our food and drinks. We went back upstairs to the floor where everyone was waiting and I gave Topanga her coffee and muffin and sat on the chair with Riley sitting on me.

"The doctor said Rachel's on 8cm." Topanga said

"That's good!" I said

"Yeah!" She said

"Is she having it natural?" I asked

"No, she told me she's having the epidural." Samantha said.

"I want to do it naturally next time." Topanga said

"Do you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but if it gets too painful then I'll get it!" She said

"And when do you want to have this baby?" I asked her.

"I don't know!" She exclaimed, I just nodded, I didn't really know what to say after, I don't know if she wants another baby or not.

"Daddy, I'm bored!" Riley whined

"Here, play on my phone." I gave her my phone and put my hand on top of Topanga's. We haven't talked since I asked her when she wanted another baby. After a while we saw Rachel's doctor rush out.

"What's the update?" Rachel's mum asked the doctor

"I'm getting the delivery team." The doctor said. The doctor rushed and got the doctors and nurses and then they went back in Rachel's room and we all heard screaming. After a while the screaming stopped and a doctor came out telling us that we could come in and look at their baby. We went in and saw the baby, it was so cute and it made me want another one even more.

"What's the gender?" Shawn asked

"It's a girl!" Jack said

"She's so cute!" Topanga said

"What are you calling her?!" Samantha asked.

"Annabelle Charlotte Gemma Hunter!" Rachel said

"That's a beautiful name!" Rachel's dad said. Rachel passed the baby around and whn it got to me that really made me want a newborn. After a while everyone decided to leave them alone so they could go to sleep. We went home as Riley was getting bored. When we got home Topanga wanted to speak to me about something. I hope I didn't do anything wrong!

Topanga's POV

I've been wanting another baby for awhile. Riley asked us for a brother or sister and that made me want another one but then when Cory asked when we would be having another one, I don't know whether he wants one ore not. However when we saw Rachel and Jack's daughter that made me confirm that I defiantly want another baby so I'm going to ask Cory.

"Cory?" I asked

"Yes, babe?" He said

"Can I talk to you alone?" I asked

"Sure, Riley, how about you go play in your room?" He said

"Ok!" She went to her room.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked me. I sat down on the sofa and so did he and took his hand before telling him.

"I was thinking…maybe…we could…try for another baby?" I asked him

"Yeah, I, was thinking the same thing, I mean, Riley asked us at the hospital!" He said

"Yeah! Seeing Rachel and Jack's daughter made me want another baby even more!" I said

"Yeah, I agree, so when do you to do it?" He asked

"Tonight?" I asked

"Yeah! What about Riley?" He asked

"Umm, I don't know." I said

"What about Shawn and Angela" He asked

"Yeah, but we can't always rely on them." I said. Just then the phone rang

"I'll get it!" Cory said

On the phone (Amy- **Bold** Cory- Normal)

"Hello?"

" **Hi Cory!"**

"Oh, hi mum!"

" **We were wondering if you, Topanga and Riley wanted to come round."**

"Topanga and I are busy tonight, but could you look after Riley?"

 **Yes, of course, what are you and Topanga doing tonight?"**

"Uh….we're trying for another baby."

" **That's a good idea, and then Riley can have someone to play with!"**

"So, you're not mad at us?"

" **No, I think it's a good idea!"**

"Ok, we'll drop Riley off, what time?"

" **I don't mind, anytime, after lunch?"**

"Yeah, we'll drop her off at 3:00pm."

" **Ok, see you then, bye!"**

"Bye!" He put the phone back and sat back down next to me.

"My parents asked if we wanted to come down, but I said we were busy, but could they look after Riley, so they're looking after her and we're dropping her off at 3." Cory said

"Ok, did you tell them about the baby?" I asked

"Yeah, they said they think it's a good idea!" he answered

"That's good!" I said

"Let's tell Riley." He said

"Ok" We went to Riley's room and went in and saw her playing with toys."

"Riley?" I asked

"Yeah!" She said.

"Do you want to see grandma and grandpa?!" I asked her

"Yeah!" She said

"Good, we'll drop you off at 3 and you can stay over night and we'll pick you up in the morning!" Cory said

"Ok!" She replied

"Let's pack your stuff." I said.

"I'll make lunch while you do that." Cory said

"Ok!" I said. I got Riley's bag out and packed her some pants, her light purple top that said 'princess' on it, her spotty skirt, her tights, her hairbrush and a flower to go in her hair.

"Ok, let's have lunch!" I said

"Ok!" We went to the kitchen and saw that Cory made sandwiches and had got out cucumber, carrot, lettuce, hummus, crisps, ham and cheese.

"This looks good!" I said

"Thanks!" He answered. We ate lunch and then drove to Amy and Alan's. We parked our car, got Riley's bag out and then rang the doorbell.

"Cory, Topanga, Riley!" Amy exclaimed

"Grandma!" Riley squealed.

"Eric and Molly are here, do you want to stay for a bit?" Alan asked

"Uh, yeah, we'll stay for a bit." Cory said. We said our hellos and sat down on the sofa.

"We were thinking of getting married in March!" Eric said

"That's cool!" I said. We talked for a while until Cory and I decided to go.

"We better go." Cory said

"Ok, have a good night!" Amy said

"We will, bye!" Cory said

"Bye!" Everyone else said and Riley hugged us both. We drove home.

"I'll get our room ready." Cory said before kissing me deeply.

"Ok, I'll make dinner, what do you want?" I asked

"Whatever you want." He said before kissing me again. I decided to make him sausage and mash with gravy which is his favourite because I want this to be the perfect night for us. I finished putting it on our plates when Cory came down.

"Ooh sausage, mash and gravy, my favourite!" Cory said

"Yeah!" I kissed him before sitting down and eating dinner.

"I've got our room ready!" He said excitedly

"Good, I can't wait!" I said before kissing him again. We finished dinner and washed up and then went to our room.

 **Warning: The next part is M rated.**

"Wait here." I cooed. I went into the bathroom and put on my silk gown. Then I went out of the bathroom and saw Cory lying on the bed in his pyjamas. He looked up and saw me and stood up and walked over to me.

"Wow! You look stunning!" He said.

"Thanks!" I took his hand and led him to the bed before pushing him on it; climbing on top of him and kissing him. I took off his shirt and then tugged at his pyjama bottoms, trying to get them off. Finally I got them off and began kissing his neck while I did this he took my silk gown off. Then I rubbed his cock with my hand to get him really turned on. He started moaning. Then he fondles with my breasts and I start moaning his name.

"Cory!" I moan. Then we switch positions so Cory's on top of me. He sucks on my neck which makes me moan even more. I kiss him deeply and passionately. He places kisses all over my body. Then he lowers his cock in me and starts thrusting in and out of me for a while.

"CORY, I'M CUMMING!" I scream

"I'M CUMMING TOO, BABY!" He screams as well. We continue this for a while until we're exhausted, hot and sweaty. Cory collapses on top of me and kiss one las t time before turning the light off and going to sleep.

 **Authors Note**

 **Sorry, it took me a while to update. Hope you like it! Please check out my watt ad story, it's called love crash and my username is lovedisneyxox. Lots of Corpanga, new Jachel baby! Please follow, favourite and review!**


	3. Riley

2 months later- 6th December- 5:30pm- **Topanga's POV**

Cory and I were sitting at the table helping Riley colour.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked

"Fish pie?" Cory asked

"Yeah, we'll have that!" I asked. I had finished making the potato part and I was putting in the cheese, sweet corn, peas, chives and fish, when I started to feel nauseous. I quickly ran to the bathroom, I could hear Cory asking if I'm alright.

"Babe, are you alright?" Cory asked me

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lie. I have no idea why that made me feel so sick. Then I remembered i haven't had my period. I quickly take a test out of the cabinet, do the test and wait for the results. I turned the stick over and saw that I'm pregnant again!

"Cory, come in the bathroom!" I call. He comes up to me.

"Yeah?" He asked

"I took a pregnancy test!" I said. He stands behind me and holds me in his arms.

"What are the results?!" He asked. I turned over the stick which had two pink lines, saying I'm pregnant. I turned around and saw that he was ginning from ear to ear. He picked me up and spun me around and then kissed me all over my face.

"I can't believe it, we're having another baby! I'm so excited!" Cory exclaimed

"When are your parents coming?" I asked

"They're coming tomorrow, so we can tell them then." Cory said

"When shall we tell Riley?" I asked

"Let's tell her while we're eating dinner!" Cory said

"Ok!" I kissed him.

"I'll make the rest of dinner." I said

"That might make you sick again, I'll do it." Cory said

"No, it's fine." I said

"Fine." He said. He kissed me before we walked into the kitchen and finished making dinner.

"Dinner's ready!" I said. I put some fish pie on our plates and everyone sat down and began eating.

"So, Riley, mummy and I have something to tell you." Cory said

"Ok." Riley said

"Do you want a baby brother or sister?" I asked

"Yeah!" Riley said

"Good, because in 9 months you're going to get one!" Cory said

"Yay!" Riley squealed

"I'm glad you're happy!" I said

"How do you make a baby?" Riley asked

"Uh…we'll tell you when you're older." Cory said

"Ok!" Riley said. We finished eating our dinner and then decided to watch a movie.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I asked Riley

"Frozen!" Riley said

"Are you sure; you've watched that a lot recently?" I said

"I want to watch frozen!" Riley exclaimed

"Ok, we'll watch that then." I said. Cory set the movie up and I got some sweet popcorn which is Riley's favourite at the moment. Then we watched the movie. By the time we had finished Riley was asleep.

"I'll carry her upstairs." Cory said

"Ok, I'll get ready for bed." I said. I went and got ready for bed and then went to Riley's room and saw Cory tucking her in.

"Goodnight, sweetie." I said to Riley and kissed her forehead. Then Cory and I went to our room and got ready for bed and then went to sleep in each others arms.

The next day

I woke up and quickly dashed to the bathroom as last nights food made reappearance. I slumped down against the side of the bath, Cory rubbed my forehead.

"I hate being sick." I said

"Me too, I hate seeing you sick." Cory said

"I'll book an appointment for today." I said

"Ok, let's get dressed." Cory said. We got dressed and I went downstairs and made breakfast while Cory woke up Riley. I made blueberry pancakes with syrup. I put a pile on the table and got out 3 plates. I put a pancake on my plate and then got the phone and rang up the doctors.

On the phone (Receptionist- **bold** Topanga- normal)

" **Hello, New York clinic, what can I do for you?"**

"I'd like to make a doctors appointment with Dr Token."

" **Ok, what's your name?"**

"Topanga Matthews."

" **Ok, Topanga, do you want an appointment today?"**

"Yes, please."

" **Ok, what time?"**

"Is 10:30 ok?"

 **Yes, that's great; we'll see you then, bye!"**

"Bye!" I put the phone back and saw Cory and Riley come in.

"Did you get an appointment?" Cory asked me

"Yeah, today at 10:30!" I said

"Ok, Riley's coming with us?" He questioned

"Yeah." I said

"Cool." We ate our breakfast and then drove to the doctor's clinic, signed in and sat in the waiting area ready to be called.

"Topanga Matthews, please go to room 5." The receptionist said. We got up and went to room 5. I lay down on the bed and Cory sat down with Riley on his lap.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Matthews, aww look how tall Riley is!" Dr Token said

"Yeah, she's 5 tomorrow!" I said

"Cool, can you roll up your shirt and we'll get started!" Dr Token said. I rolled up by shirt and he put the gel on and looked at our baby.

"Your baby is very healthy and you're 2 months pregnant!" He said

"Awesome!" I said

"I'll see you in 2 and a half months, when you're 4 and a half months pregnant and we can find out the gender."

"Ok, we'll book an appointment on our way out." Cory said

"Ok, bye!"

"Bye!" We said. We went to reception and booked an appointment for Monday 18th February. Then we decided to go home and have lunch. After we had lunch I did some work, Cory graded papers and Riley watched T.V.

3 hours later- 4pm

Amy, Alan, Eric, Morgan and Josh arrived. Everyone else was coming tomorrow for Riley's birthday. Everyone said their hellos and then sat on the sofa.

"So, how are you guys?" Amy asked

"We're great!" I said

"Anything new happen?!" Amy asked. I knew she was asking if I was pregnant or not but I decided to let Cory tell them instead.

"Yeah!" I said

"What is it then?!" Alan asked

"We're having another baby!" Cory said as he put his arm around me.

"Aw, congratulations!" Everyone one said and hugged us.

"How long have you guys known?" Eric asked

"We found out last night!" Cory said

"How far along are you?" Amy asked

"2 months!" I said

"How did you not notice?" Eric said

"I don't know, I only noticed because o got sick last night and I had cravings. I haven't felt tired recently." I said

"That's weird." Amy said.

"What are you hoping for?" Amy asked

"I want a boy!" Cory said

"So do I." I said. We decided to order pizza and salad and then we went to bed as we knew we would get up early tomorrow!

The next day

Cory and I were sleeping peacefully but that didn't last until 6:00am, Riley came barging into our room jumping on our bed.

"MUMMY, DADDY WAKE UP, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Riley squealed.

"Shhh, some people are trying to sleep." I said

"You said I was born at 6:00am!" Riley said

"Yes, sweetie, you were, but you didn't need to wake us up at 6:00am." Cory said

"When can we open my presents?!" Riley asked

"How about you go to your room and I'll come in after I've got dressed and help you get ready?" I said

"I'm a big girl mummy; I can get dressed all by my self!" Riley said. She went to her room.

"She's growing up too fast." Cory said as we got out of bed and he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I know." I said. Cory kissed my cheek and we got dressed. Then we went downstairs and Cory made Riley's birthday treat waffles slathered in butter and swimming in syrup. I put the plates and the cutlery out. Then we put some balloons and her presents in the living room. A couple of minutes after we put the waffles on the plates Riley came down wearing a light pink dress with roses on it.

"You look beautiful, sweetie!" I said.

"Thanks!" She replied. We sat at the table and everyone else came down.

"Happy birthday Riley!" Everyone said. We sat at the table and ate the waffles. Then we decided Riley could open her presents. Cory and I gave her the new doll she wanted, a colouring book, a new scooter, a game and a cuddly toy. Amy, Alan and Josh gave her a fairy costume with a tiara and a wand. Morgan and Eric gave her a mermaid colouring book and doll. Shawn and Angela gave her a horse toy and princess tea set.

"Riley, what do you say?" I asked

"Thank you!" She said in her cute voice as Cory came out holding her birthday cake. It was a princess tiara cake which said Riley on the tiara and had 5 candles on. We all sang happy birthday and Cory put the cake on the table.

"Make a wish!" Cory said. Riley blew out the candles and we clapped and cheered. Then we each had a slice. Cory sat next to me with his arm around me with Riley sitting with his parents. Later on everyone went to bed. I just finished getting dressed and I climbed into bed and lay down next to Cory, he put his hand on my almost flat stomach.

"If this baby's a boy, we're calling him Cory Jr!" He said, I just laughed.

"Ya know, that means on his birth certificate it would be Cornelius!" I said

"Ok, maybe we won't call him that!" Cory said. I laughed and lay my head on his shoulder.

"If it's a girl, Topanga Jr!" Cory joked.

"No way!" I said.

"I'm just kidding!" He said before kissing my lips.

"Good!" I said as we broke apart. Cory turned off the light and we went to sleep in each others arms.

The next day

I woke up and ran to the bathroom as last nights dinner made a reappearance. I slumped down against the bath edge and closed my eyes as I felt a cold cloth on my forehead and opened my eyes and saw my amazing husband standing in front of me.

"Hey, beautiful." Cory said

"Hey." I said

"What's wrong?" He asked as he sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

"I'm just thinking about my parents and how they haven't spoken to us in almost 6 years." I said looking at him.

"Well, they're missing out because you're amazing, smart, gorgeous, kind and a million other things and Riley is just like you." He said soothingly

"Yeah, but you're parents forgave us." I said

"Honey, there's nothing we can do about it, I don't want you to be stressed out." He said

"Yeah, you're the best husband in the world." I said as I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Well, you're the best wife in the world." He told me.

"I love you so much." I said

"I love you so much too." He said. I kissed him.

"We better get dressed." I said

"Ok." He said and kissed me again before we got up and got dressed. We went downstairs and saw everyone downstairs eating breakfast including Riley.

"Hey guys." Cory said

"Hey, there's some more pancake mixture if you want some." Amy said

"Thanks." I said as I went over and started making them with Cory.

"We're leaving in an hour." Alan said

"Ok, are we coming to yours for Christmas?" Cory asked

"Yeah." Amy said

"Cool." Cory said as I put a pancake on his plate and handed it to him. We sat at the table for a while just talking.

"We better get going." Alan said. They got their bags down from the room and we said our goodbyes.

"We'll see you on Christmas Eve." Amy said

"Have a safe journey." I said

"Bye!" They said.

 **Authors Note**

 **I am so sorry, I haven't updated for so long. It's the summer holidays and I just had a tennis course. I'll try and update soon because all my friends are away next week. Hope you liked this chapter. I sorta had a writers block. I'll try and update soon.**


	4. Christmas

23rd December **Cory POV**

Today we're doing some last minute Christmas shopping. We're buying Shawn, Angela, Jack, Rachel, Evie and Annabelle. We're going to my parents for Christmas so Eric and Molly are going to be there. I woke up and kissed Topanga so she woke up.

"Morning Baby." I said to Topanga.

"Morning handsome." She said to me.

"Let's get dressed." I said. We got dressed and then I went downstairs and made breakfast and Topanga woke Riley up. A couple of minutes later Topanga and Riley came down, Riley wearing her top that says 'let it snow!' on it, her Christmas fluffy reindeer jumper, a purple skirt and black tights. Then we sat at the table and ate bacon and eggs.

"Shall we go?" I asked

"Yeah." Topanga said. We got into our mini and drove to town; we parked the car and went inside.

"Ok, what should we get for Shawn?" Topanga asked

"Uh, he said he wants a new camera case, so we could get him that, if it's not too expensive?" I said

"Yeah, let's go to the photography shop." Topanga said

"Ok." We went inside and saw a blue case for his camera which wasn't to expensive so we bought that.

"What about Angela?" I asked

"Uh, a necklace?" Topanga said

"Yeah" I said, we went and got a necklace with a letter 'A' on it, a rose and a cupcake.

"We could get Rachel the same thing." Topanga said

"Yeah, with an 'R' on instead." I said

"Ok!" Topanga said. We went back inside and bought it.

"Ah, look at that beautiful necklace!" Topanga said

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you." I said before Topanga kissed me.

"What should we get for Jack?" Topanga asked

"Uh, He said he wanted some new earphones for when he goes running." I said

"Ok, let's go to the Apple store and buy some." Topanga said. We went there and got them.

"Mommy, there's a pony! I want one!" Riley exclaimed

"Honey, we need to buy presents for other people." I explained to her.

"But I want a pony!" Riley exclaimed again

"Well, Santa might have already bought you one." Topanga told Riley.

"When will I get it?" She asked us

"Christmas morning." I said

"Ok." Riley said

"Good, what shall we get for Evie?" I asked

"Uh, let's go in the toy store." Topanga said

"Ok." I said. We went in the toy store and decided to buy Evie a doll and a fairy jigsaw and Annabelle a teddy. We also got Riley a doll because she kept asking us.

"Shall we get some lunch?" I asked

"Yeah, how about that café?" Topanga asked

"Ok." I said. We walked over to the café and sat at a table.

"I'll go order what do you want?" I asked everyone.

"I'll have a tuna melt toasted sandwich. Riley do you want a ham and cheese toasted sandwich?" Topanga asked

"Yes!" Riley answered

"Ok." I went up to the counter and ordered a ham and cheese toasted sandwich, a tuna melt toasted sandwich and a bacon and eggs toasted sandwich with salad, a tea for Topanga, a coffee for me and a fruit shoot for Riley.

"Here's the food." I said as I put the food on the table.

"Thanks." Riley and Topanga said. We ate our lunch and then did a bit more shopping.

"How about you guys stay here and go to the sweet shop and I'll collect the present from Argos, put it in the car and collect you?" I asked Topanga

"Ok, text me when you're outside." Topanga said

"Ok, see you later!" I said and kissed Topanga. Then I went to Argos to collect Riley's pony. Then I put it the car and texted Topanga telling her I was outside. 10 minutes later Topanga and Riley came and we drove home. When we got home Riley went to her room to play with her new doll and I got the pony out of the car and wrapped it up.

"So, we've got everything for your family?" Topanga asked me

"Yep!" I said

"Ok, what do you want for dinner?" Topanga asked

"Uh, don't mind, what do you want?" I asked

"Uh, how about noodles?" Topanga asked

"Yeah." I said. Topanga made the noodles and we ate. Then we decided to pack our bags as we were going to my parent's house tomorrow.

The next day- 24th December- **Cory POV**

Today we're going to my parent's house for Christmas. I kissed Topanga's cheek to wake her up.

"Morning Sweetie." I said

"Morning." Topanga said

"I'm going to get dressed and then put the presents in the car." I said

"Ok, I'll get dressed and wake Riley up." Topanga said

"Ok." I said before we both got dressed. I put the small presents in a bag and I carried the bigger presents and put them in the car. When I got up Riley was sitting at the table colouring and Topanga was making Christmas tree pancakes. I went back in and got the plates and cutlery out and sat down at the table. A couple of minutes later Topanga served the pancakes.

"Let's leave after we've finished eating breakfast." I said

"Ok." Topanga said. We finished eating and I put our stuff in the car, then we drove to Philly.

2 hours later- 1:00pm

We arrived at my parent's house and rang the bell.

"Cory, Topanga, Riley!" Mom said. We said our hellos and sat down on the sofa.

"How many weeks are you Topanga?" Dad said

"11." She answered.

"Have you started on the baby's room?" Mom asked

"We've just set up the cot and a few other things; we're waiting to find out the gender before we buy any clothes or the paint." I said

"Awesome, have you had lunch?" Dad said

"Yeah, we stopped off on the way." I said

"That's good." He replied

"Have you seen Shawn recently?" Mom asked

"We last saw him at Riley's birthday." Topanga said

"Oh, are him and Angela good?" Dad asked

"Yeah, I think so." I said

"We're seeing them on New years eve." Topanga said

"Oh cool." Mom said

The next day- 25th December

"Mommy Daddy wake up, its Christmas!" Riley exclaimed.

"What time is it?" I said

"7:30!" Riley exclaimed

"At least it's better than on her birthday." Topanga replied

"When can I open my presents?" Riley said

"How about we go down stairs and get some breakfast and let mommy sleep for a bit longer?" I said

"Ok!" She said as she ran downstairs.

"Thanks babe." Topanga said

"No problem." I said. I went downstairs and went into the kitchen and found Riley colouring in a picture she got yesterday from a restaurant. Eric and Molly were staying at a hotel since there wasn't enough room for all of us.

"How about we make some Christmas tree pancakes and then bring some up for mommy?" I asked Riley

"Ok!" Riley said. We made the pancakes together and then put the 'snow' on. We then poured a glass of orange juice and put it on a tray and brought it up for her. We saw her lying in bed peacefully. The clock read 8:15 on it. I woke her up my placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Then Riley climbed onto the bed and hugged her. She woke up instantly.

"We made breakfast for you." I said

"Oh thanks!" Topanga replied. She kissed Riley's forehead and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you guys!" Topanga said

"We love you too!" Riley and I both said at the same time.

 **Authors Note**

 **I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over 3 months. I didn't exactly have a writers block I just went off this story and bit so I took a break but then I felt extremely bad so I wrote the rest of the chapter. Since its term time again I probably won't update for a bit but I'M NOT STOPPING THIS STORY! So please carry on reading! I'd love it if you would review! Hope you liked it!**


	5. New years eve

New years eve- 31st December- 7pm- **Topanga's POV**

At 8 Shawn, Angela, Rachel, Jack, Annabelle, Evie, Eric and Molly are coming over for a small party. They are coming over in 5 minutes. I'm wearing a tight blue dress so you can see my small baby bump but it's bigger from last time since this is our second baby.

"Cory, do I look alright?" I said as I stared at myself through the mirror.

"Of course, you look stunning!" He says as he wraps his arms around me from behind and rests them on my bump and kisses my cheek. I turn around and I kiss him on the lips, we continue to kiss for ages until Riley comes in.

"Mommy! Daddy! People are at the door." She says as she pulls on our arms and pulls us all the way to the door. We open the door and everyone is there.

"Shawny!" Cory says

"Cory!" Shawn says. We say our hellos and sit down on the sofas talking about different things to different people.

"How's the pregnancy going?" Rachel asked

"Good, I've still got morning sickness but not as bad as last time."

"That's good!" She replied

"How's Annabelle?" I asked

"Well, she's defiantly been keeping us up all night." She replied

"How often does she wake you guys up?" I asked

"About two or three time, kind of depends when we go to bed."

"Yeah that was the same with Riley." I said

A few hours had passed and Riley and Evie were playing together whilst everyone else were talking. It was now 11pm. Riley and Evie were tired so they went to sleep in Riley's room whilst we were talking and Annabelle was having a nap.

"Could I have everyone's attention?" Shawn asked. We were all quiet. He took Angela's hand.

"Angela, ever since we went on that first date in high school I knew I liked you. We've been through a lot and I want you to know, I would never hurt you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you so; will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Shawn asked as he got down on one knee and pulled out a white gold ring with a diamond in the centre. Angela had a tear in her eye but was looking down.

"No, I'm so sorry Shawn…." She said as she ran out of the room. I looked at Cory unable to decide what to do.

"I'm so sorry Shawn." I said

"Its fine…..I knew it was too good to be true." He said as he walked out of the house.

"Wow, I really thought Angela would say yes." Cory said.

"Yeah, same." Rachel said.

00:00am- **Cory's POV**

I closed my eyes and said in my head "I hope this year will be better for Shawn." I can't believe Angela said no, I mean Topanga and I are married, Jack and Rachel are and Eric's getting married soon. I'm so gutted for Shawn. Maybe Angela just wasn't the right person for him. Everyone left at 1AM. Topanga and I went to bed.

1st January- **Still Cory's POV**

I woke up and instantly remembered last night and Angela saying no to Shawn replayed a million times in my head. I got dressed and woke up Riley and Topanga and then went down and made breakfast. I decided to make strawberry pancakes. Once I finished making them I set them on the table just as Topanga and Riley walked in.

"Morning!" I said

"Good morning babe." Topanga said

"Morning Daddy!" Riley said. Minutes after we'd finished breakfast Shawn came through the door.

"Shawn are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered

"Riley how about you play in your room?" Topanga said

"Ok!" Riley said as she skipped out of the room. Shawn sat down.

"I just don't understand why she said no." Shawn said

"Maybe she just wasn't ready." Topanga said. Shawn sighed and looked down.

"Have you heard from her?" I asked

"No…." He answered

"Have you tried contacting her?" I asked

"Yeah, I've called her over and over again but she hasn't picked up once." He said

"Do you know where she's staying?" Topanga asked

"No, all her stuff's gone." Shawn said

"I could try calling her if you want?" Topanga asked

"No, what's done is done." He answered. Just then Shawn's phone went off.

"It's Angela!" He said

"What did she say?" I asked

"She told me to meet her in the park in 15 minutes."

"Are you going?" I asked

"Yeah…I'll go now….wish me luck." He said

"Good luck Shawny." I said

"Just remember everything will be ok in the end." Topanga says as she gets up to hug him.

"Thanks guys, I'll be back soon." He says as he walks out the door.

"I hope everything's alright for Shawn." I said

"Yeah, me too." Topanga said as she walked over and kissed my cheek.

 **Shawn's POV**

I am so nervous about what Angel's going to say. I'm not going to get my hopes up because I don't want to be disappointed. I'm waiting for Angela at the park normally I'm the one who's later but today it's her. Finally she's here.

"Angela." I said nodding at her.

"Shawn…." She said back.

"Why did you say no?" I asked

"Look, I'm not ready for marriage and I'm really sorry." She said

"Yeah I understand but we can just be engaged, we don't need to get married straight away like Cory and Topanga and Jack and Rachel have done." I said

"Yeah, I know Shawn and I really love you but I think we should break up…." She said. I feel gutted, why did I propose. If I didn't propose we would still be together.

"Why, just because I propose you know break up with me?" I shout

"Shawn I love you so much and words can't describe it but I'm moving and I don't think it will work this time." She said

"Where are you moving to?" I asked

"Australia, I've found my mom and we're going to live together." She said

"How long have you known this?" I asked

"2 weeks." She said. I just look down.

"Look, I wanted to go through Christmas and New Years Eve and then I was going to tell you…if I knew you were going to propose I would have told you before. I'm really sorry Shawn." She said. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"It's fine….i should have known something like this would happen." I said

"But, I hope you and your mom work out together and you can call when you want." I said

"Thanks and same, you can call when you want." She said

"So, I guess we're over….goodbye Angela." I said as I kissed her one more time and left.

"I wish you the best, goodbye Shawn." She said to me as we went our separate ways.

 **Authors Note**

 **That was such a hard chapter to write, I was going to have Angela say yes and I do ship Shawngela. I just feel in my writing I always want it to be happily ever after so I decided to have this. I'll try and update sooner next time. Please check out my wattpad my username is girlmeetsthenextstep. Check out my instagram as well (same name as wattpad). Please can you comment because last chapter I didn't get any comments? Please make suggestions of what you think will happen/ want to happen. Also if you like glc, please check out my 'spendy forever' story.**


	6. Movie day

The next day- **Shawn's POV**

I woke up, got dressed and then headed straight to the Matthews apartment before I do something stupid. I decided to walk there so I could try and get everything off my mind. I was looking down all the time when suddenly I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said to a blonde woman.

"Its fine, I'm Katy."

"Hi Katy, I'm Shawn." I said

"I got to go…bye" She said and hurried off. I walked up the steps and pressed on the buzzer to go to Cory and Topanga's. Finally I walked through the door.

"Hey Shawn." Cory said

"Hi, where's Riley?" I asked

"She's at a friend's house." Topanga said

"Oh cool." I said

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"So what happened?" Topanga asked

"Uh, well….."

 _Flashback_

" _Angela." I said nodding at her._

" _Shawn…." She said back._

" _Why did you say no?" I asked_

" _Look, I'm not ready for marriage and I'm really sorry." She said_

" _Yeah I understand but we can just be engaged, we don't need to get married straight away like Cory and Topanga and Jack and Rachel have done." I said_

" _Yeah, I know Shawn and I really love you but I think we should break up…." She said. I feel gutted, why did I propose. If I didn't propose we would still be together._

" _Why, just because I propose you know break up with me?" I shout_

" _Shawn I love you so much and words can't describe it but I'm moving and I don't think it will work this time." She said_

" _Where are you moving to?" I asked_

" _Australia, I've found my mom and we're going to live together." She said_

" _How long have you known this?" I asked_

" _2 weeks." She said. I just look down._

" _Look, I wanted to go through Christmas and New Years Eve and then I was going to tell you…if I knew you were going to propose I would have told you before. I'm really sorry Shawn." She said. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek._

" _It's fine….i should have known something like this would happen." I said_

" _But, I hope you and your mom work out together and you can call when you want." I said_

" _Thanks and same, you can call when you want." She said_

" _So, I guess we're over….goodbye Angela." I said as I kissed her one more time and left._

" _I wish you the best, goodbye Shawn." She said to me as we went our separate ways._

"I'm so sorry Shawn." Topanga said.

"Its fine…good job we didn't get married and then this happen." I said

"She's making a mistake dumping you." Cory said

"Well…..it's too late now, but I kinda want to get my mind of it so can we do something?" I said

"Sure, what do you want to do?" Topanga asked

"Can we get pizza and ice cream and watch movies?" I asked

"Sure." Topanga and Cory replied. Cory ordered a pepperoni and bacon and cheeseburger feast pizza, 3 sprites, and 2 tubs of chocolate ice-cream. It came to $32 but Cory and Topanga refused to let me pay so they did. Whilst we were waiting for the pizza Topanga went down to the rental film shop and bought back to the future, dumb and dumber, ted and ted 2 along with some popcorn.

"Is the pizza here?" Topanga said as she walked through the door.

"No, we've been waiting 30 minutes." I said

"Ugh!" Topanga said. We inserted dumb and dumber to start of with, it was a pretty good movie. 30 minutes later the pizza arrived. We ate loads of pizza suddenly the doorbell rang. I wonder who it is… I opened the door to reveal Riley, her friend and her mom. I looked back at Cory and Topanga who were making out on the couch. Cory's hand was working its way up Topanga's dress and his other hand was squeezing her butt. I looked back up to Riley's friend's mom.

"What are mommy and daddy doing Uncle Shawn?" Riley asked her face full of innocence.

"Uh….." I said

"Maybe we should come back later?" The women said.

"Yeah, that sounds good?" I said

"How's 5?" She asked

"Yeah that's good, ill tell Cory and Topanga once they….finish..doing..that." I said

"Ok, sounds good! See you then."

"Bye." I said as I closed the door. I decided to clean up the empty pizza boxes and all the empty packets and cans. Once I had done that I decided to watch the rest of the movie. After a while Cory and Topanga stopped making out instead Topanga was sat on Cory's lap while he had his hands on her bump. I wish I had love like that. After a while we finished the movies and I decided to go home.

 **Cory's POV**

At 5 Riley came home and I decided to make mac and cheese.

"What were you and mommy doing earlier?" Riley asked us.

"When?" I asked

"When me and Sarah and her mommy came to drop me off and uncle Shawn answered and you and mommy were kissing a lot on the couch." Riley answered. Sh*t she saw us.

"Uh, we were…wrestling." I said

"Why?" She asked

"I don't really know." Topanga said

"Oh." Riley said. After a while Topanga and I tucked Riley in and then went to bed ourselves.

"I think we should get some baby stuff." Topanga said

"Don't you think it's a bit early babe?" I asked

"We got stuff straight away with Riley." She answered

"Yeah, but she was our first kid." I said

"Oh yeah, you're right, lets buy all the baby's stuff when I'm 9 months pregnant shall we?!" Topanga shouted at me as she turned over so she wasn't facing me.

"Baby, come on, I didn't mean it like that." I said but she didn't respond. I turned on my side and put my hand on her arm and rubbed it.

"Look, we can go shopping tomorrow." I said. She slowly turned around but before she could say anything I kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you." I said as I looked into her eyes.

"I love you too." She said before kissing me again, we lay in each others arms and went to sleep.

 **Authors Note**

 **Sorry, it's a really short chapter, I was trying to update within a few days to a week so yeah. Please review. Sorry there wasn't very much Riley but there was a lot of corpanga. I'll try and update soon. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. I'm so sorry

February 18th- **Cory's POV**

Today was the day we were finding out whether our baby was a boy or girl. I was so excited, Topanga's 4 months and you can see a small bump. I just finished making breakfast for Riley and Topanga. I put Riley's on the table for her and I put Topanga's on a tray with some orange juice. I then took it to our room and saw Topanga staring into space.

"Babe, I've brought you breakfast." I said as I put it on her bedside table and got back into bed. I rested my arm on her bump and kissed her lips.

"Thanks." She replied and put her hand on top of mine.

"What are you hoping for?" I asked

"A boy, but I don't mind having another baby Riley." She replied and I smiled.

"That's the same with me." I took my hand off and then rolled Topanga's shirt up and kissed her bump.

"We love you." I said to our unborn baby. I rolled her shirt back down and kissed Topanga.

"I'll get dressed, we need to leave soon." I said.

"Ok, babe." Topanga replied. I went into the bathroom and got dressed; when I came back Topanga had finished her breakfast and was looking in her closet for an outfit.

"I'll get Riley dressed." I said

"Thanks." She answered. I went into Riley's room.

"What do you want to wear today?" I asked

"Purple!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, how about this." I pointed to a purple top which said 'I love my mommy!' on it and some white leggings.

"Yes!" She said.

"Okay." I said and I began to help Riley get dressed. After I had Riley dressed with her socks, shoes and coat on. I went back into our room and saw Topanga putting her mascara on.

"Come on babe, you look gorgeous already." I said

"No I don't, I need my make up on." She replied. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Ok, we can go now." She said as she turned in my arms and pecked my lips.

"Ok." We went into the living room and saw Riley watching Mr. Googly. I picked Riley up, grabbed the car keys and we drove to Shawn's because he was looking after Riley. Once we arrived at Shawn's we went up the stairs and knocked on his door.

"Hey guys!" Shawn said

"Hey Shawny!"

"Uncle Shawn!" Riley exclaimed.

"Come in." Shawn said

"We've actually got to run, we're a little late." Topanga said

"I thought the appointment was at 11:30." I said to Topanga.

"No, its at 11 which is un 10 minutes!" She replied

"Oh sh*t." I mumbled

"Bye guys." Shawn said.

"We drove to the hospital and got there just in time.

"Topanga Matthews, please go to room 5." The receptionist said. We went there and saw Dr. Token sitting at his desk.

"How are you Mr and Mrs Matthews?" He asked

"Good." I replied

"Is your morning sickness gone?" He asked

"Yes." Topanga replied

"Ok can you lie down and roll your shirt up?" Topanga did as she was told and then the doctor put the gel on her.

"Are you going to find out the gender today?" He asked us

"Yes please." We said. His expression suddenly changed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He wiped the gel off Topanga.

"I'm really sorry to say this Mr and Mrs Matthews, but you lost the baby…." He said. "What?" I said as Topanga sat up and cried into my arms.

"I'm so sorry, you've miscarried, you can have the feutes removed or be induced so you can say a proper goodbye. The doctor said **(A/N I've got no idea what happens, just making it up)**

"We'll do the second one." Topanga mumbled

"Ok, I can fit you in straight away."

"Ok, we'll do that." I said

"Can you put this hospital gown on Topanga?" Topanga put the gown on and then we went to the labour section.

After the inducement **(Don't know what happens so I'll just skip it)**

Topanga was lying in bed tears streaming down her cheeks, I was crying as well.

"I'll call Shawn and let him now what's happened." I said to Topanga and kissed her hand. She didn't respond, I stepped out of the room.

On the phone _Cory- Italics_ _ **Shawn- bold italics**_

" _ **Hello?"**_

" _Hi Shawn, i-its Cory." I said_

" _ **Hey Cory! How did the appointment go?!"**_

" _We l-lost t-the b-b-baby."_

" _ **Oh my god, I am so sorry Cory, how's Topanga doing?"**_

" _Not good, she just got induced and we're going to be given the baby to be hold in a minute."_

" _ **Do you know whether it was a boy or girl?"**_

" _A boy….i've always wanted a son."_

" _ **I'm so sorry, I'll look after Riley for a while, if you want?"**_

" _Yes please, you can get some stuff for Riley since you've got a key."_

" _ **Yeah I will, see you soon."**_

" _Bye…"_

I went back into Topanga's room and saw her holding our baby boy. We decided to get him cremated and to have his ashes in our bedroom.

"Have you decided on a name?"

"Yeah, Aiden Robert Matthews." She answered and kissed his forehead then she handed Aiden to me.

"I love it." I said to Topanga and kissed her.

"I'm sorry we need to take your baby now in order for you to take the ashes home today." The doctor said

"O-ok, you can t-take h-h-him." Topanga said as she kissed him one last time.

"Have you decided on a name?"

"Aiden Robert Matthews." I said

"Ok, we'll put that on the box, you will be able to leave at 3 today." He said. At the moment its 12:30.

"Can you come in the bed with me?" Topanga asked

"Of course." I replied and got in bed and she snuggled up to me.

"Do you want me to get you some food?" I asked

"Yes please." She said.

"I'll go to the Starbucks across the road, what do you want?"

"Can I have a slice of banana nut bread and a peppermint mocha?"

"Of course, I'll be right back!" I said. I went out of the hospital to Starbucks and waited in the queue.

"Can I get a banana nut bread, a peppermint mocha, a latte and a cheese bagel?"

"Of course, that's $12.94." I gave her the money and went back to the hospital and saw Topanga staring into space.

"Here." I passed her the food and got back into bed with her.

2 hours later

"Here is the box your son's ashes are in, you can leave now." The doctor said

"Thank you." We left the hospital and drove home. Topanga went straight to our room and curled in bed. I just stood staring at the little box that contained the ashes of our only son who is now gone…..

 **Authors Note**

 **This chapter was really sad to write, hope you like the name. I'll try and update soon, but we've got loads of tests coming up. Please follow, favourite and MOST IMPORTANTLY REVIEW!**


	8. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**Authors Note**

 **Sorry I haven't update for ages. I'll try and update soon, its just I'm not really sure what to put. Also I'm half way through my glc chapter. Please comment below some suggestions as I'm having a bit of a writers block. Also check out my wattpad and instagram: girlmeetsthenextstep and my blog:** **.com**


End file.
